Procreation
by movielover03
Summary: JesseOneillStory- Jesse and Jonas' lives are about to change but they might not even know why. Please review!
1. New Stage

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Jesse and her baby. Yada Yada Yada.  
  
AN: This fic is a bit dark. Mostly because it deals with fears that Jesse has about what could happen to her baby. Its not a happy fic but it has its moments.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jesse was walking slowly in a room. As she walked her footsteps couldn't be heard. The room was very well lit and the doctors surrounding a table. They were murmuring softly and shaking their heads.  
  
"There was no way." One said.  
  
"The test results confirmed our suggestion to Frasier." Two said.  
  
"Tragic really, someone should have told them." Three said. "Let's finish this and wrap her up."  
  
"What about the parents?"  
  
"They've already seen her. They need time to grieve."  
  
"We should have told them."  
  
"And give them more time to grieve? They're was nothing they could do"  
  
"Time to prepare so at least they knew what was coming"  
  
"The stress could have made her lose it sooner."  
  
"Would that have been so bad? Attachment is a strong thing." The doctors were silent. Jesse had a confused look on her face. It soon turned into one of worry. She looked down at her growing belly to find it flat. When she looked up again the doctors were gone and on the table was finally revealed a bundle. It was small...much too small. She went up to the table to and lifted the blanket off the top.  
  
The next thing she saw horrified her. It was little girl. She must have been premature. It didn't look peaceful. It looked mad. It was a little face frozen in time. There were documents on the table. She saw her name on the paper.  
  
Suddenly, everything was fitting into place. Everything her brain was trying to keep out was coming together. She looked down at her flat stomach again. Then at the baby. It was her baby. It was Jonas' baby. Their little daughter was lying seemingly dead on the table. A scream rang from somewhere.  
  
"Lt. O'Neill, Lt. O'Neill, Jesse!" Major Davis must have been calling her for sometime because he rarely referred to her as Jesse. "Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine." She responded. She looked down and not only saw signs of being six- months but also her baby gave a strong kick. It was reassuring. The baby was alive and well inside her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're very pale, shaky and sweaty."  
  
"Fine." She repeated. "Just peachy."  
  
"Okay so are you ready to discuss the project?" Jesse nodded.  
  
As Jesse tried to enter her apartment was detoured by Daniel who said, "You don't want to go in there."  
  
"Why not? Daniel I'm tried get out of the way."  
  
"Nope come on you can sleep at my apartment." He dragged her toward his door.  
  
"Not on that couch. That was fine when I wasn't carrying next weight."  
  
"You can have my bed. I'm not going to sleep till late. I'll wake you when you can go home."  
  
"Why can't I go home now?"  
  
"It's a mess."  
  
"It's a always a mess."  
  
"Well Jonas really messed it up this time. He's fixing it. Doesn't want you to get stressed he says. Come on trust me. You can come with me and read something or just sleep on my bed."  
  
Scared of what she would find she reluctantly entered Daniel's apartment. When she got to his room and laid down on the bed Daniel left. The scare of the day mare had tried her out. The baby gave another strong kick. She patted her stomach softly and fell asleep to the smell of Daniel in his pillow.  
  
AN: It's a bit short but I needed something to start it with. Please please please review! Or no more chapters. 


	2. Fallout

AN: Please don't kill me sorry it took me this long to update! Of course I'd just like to thank my beta, Drak, who without I couldn't get my language straight. And of course Katchu who I run basically all my ideas by. If you wish for any information on Jesse please consult my profile in which there are stories listed and posted that explain Jesse's story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Come on Jessica." Jonas said.  
  
"The mess you made better be clean Jonas." Jesse said.  
  
"It is." He said. He was right. Jesse's apartment was spotless.  
  
"Oh good." She said. "I'm going back to sleep." She began her walk to her bedroom.  
  
"Wait." He said and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Jonas."  
  
He didn't say anything just guided her toward the spare room she never used. "Close your eyes." He said and opened the door. After he turned on the lights she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw the image in front of her. The room was exploding in pink. From the crib to the wall was all pink. It was the most beautiful thing Jesse had ever seen.  
  
"Jonas...I don't know what to say...thank you so much."  
  
"Well, she's my daughter too."  
  
"I love it and I love you." Jesse said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you too." He said and kissed her.  
  
"I still think Anna is a very good name." said Jesse.  
  
Jonas looked up from his dinner and said "Wait I thought we'd already decide her name was Heather Jane."  
  
"O'Neill-Quinn but I still like Anna."  
  
"And I still like Hannah but that doesn't mean our decision is going to change right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Anymore pointless arguments?"  
  
"No not now anyway." Jesse said. Slowly, her face got tense and sad. She looked pensive. Jonas began to worry.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No." Jesse said softly patting her stomach. "Everything's fine."  
  
"Something's wrong is it the baby? Are you okay?"  
  
"No we're fine."  
  
"Jessica."  
  
"I had a day mare today."  
  
"Day mare?"  
  
"Well it's the only word for it. It wasn't at night and it wasn't a dream."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"That's not important. I'm a bit spooked. There's nothing wrong."  
  
"You sure"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure..."  
  
"Everything is going as planned, sir."  
  
"Good, soon we'll have what we need."  
  
"How much longer, sir?"  
  
"Another month, maybe less we have to see how strong it truly is."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"You're dismissed."  
  
Jonas departure was getting to be a common thing in Jesse's life. It didn't hurt any less or make her miss him any less but it was a little bearable when caught in normalcy. Jonas would be gone for the rest of Jesse's pregnancy.  
  
She really shouldn't be at the SGC for long. If Dr. Frasier caught her working with the elevated blood pressure levels she'd be dead.  
  
"Hey mom" Jesse said as she entered Sam's lab.  
  
"Hello Jesse, How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not you too every time I enter a room someone feels the need to ask me how I feel."  
  
"Well, you know we want to be extra careful since you know." Jesse knew exactly what her mom was talking about. Three weeks before Jesse had woken up in the middle of the night in pain. If it hadn't been for Dr. Frasier's quick work the baby might not have made it.  
  
Sighing Jesse said, "I know that everyone cares but even before that people were treating me like a piece of glass especially Jonas."  
  
"Well he is going to be the dad."  
  
"I know and he has every right to worry. He was a wreck the night I was in pain but still if I was in pain or uncomfortable the people closes to me would be the first to know. I'm not stupid mom I wouldn't risk my child and I'm not sure if anyone realizes how important this is to me. "  
  
Sam moved her eyes from her computer and on her daughter. She gently grabbed Jesse's chin and lifted it up. "We know that you wouldn't ever do anything that hurts the baby. But sometimes we think if we don't ask we won't know." Jesse stayed silent. "Like what's brothering you now."  
  
"Everyone won't stop-"  
  
"We both know that not what it is. Jess..." she pulled her hand away from her daughter's face and stood up. She knew to get Jesse to tell her what was wrong then she would have to use her status as her mother against Jesse. That with the fact that Sam was considerably taller than Jesse.  
  
"What's wrong Jesse?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jessica."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Something brothering you."  
  
"No its nothing."  
  
"But there's something."  
  
"I said its nothing."  
  
"It has to be something."  
  
"It's not important."  
  
"Jesse..."  
  
"You wouldn't want to know." As soon as it came out Jesse knew she has given away the fact that it was something. It was a method Sam had used on her often when trying to figure out things about Jesse's life in the alternate universe. Jesse didn't know where she had learned it but she was good at it. "You're good at that. Aren't you scared you're stressing me out?"  
  
"I think whatever you're hiding is stressing you out more." She was right and Jesse knew it but she could still deny it. Jesse knew her mother wouldn't let her leave with without telling her.  
  
"I've been having visions or nightmare I don't know."  
  
"Or?" Usually Jesse had no problem seeing the difference between a vision or a nightmare or dream.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting worst every time I dream or have a vision. I don't know if they are visions are if everything I see is a dream...or rather a nightmare..." Jesse trailed off her voice had gotten small.  
  
"Jesse, what did you see?"  
  
There were unshed tears behind her eyes when she looked up at her mother. Ever since she got pregnant she couldn't see to hold back her emotions like usual. In a voice that was barely a whisper she said, "My baby was dead. She was on the table...gone."  
  
She couldn't hold it back anymore. She just did one heart-wreaking sob after another. Sam was helpless in the situation. Jesse had lost the ability to tell the difference between a dream and a vision and she saw her child dead.  
  
Anyone would be troubled. Jesse sobs ended quickly and she looked at her mother. Her eyes showed the pain and tears so she turned away.  
  
"But its stupid right?" Jesse said. "It's just a nightmare. Brought on by the stress, right?"  
  
Sam gave her daughter a weak smile and ran her fingers once through her dark long brown hair. "Yeah, that's all." She put her daughter in a hug.  
  
AN: Please review I know that took a really long time to update but please review. The next chapter will come sooner. 


	3. Dispair

AN: Since my story is AU (grumbles at having admitted it) I'm going acknowledge to Sam and Jack's promotions with no mention of Pete...

Chapter 3

"Sir." said a young agent. "The last of the experiment is done. It shouldn't be long now."

"Excellent before schedule as well be sure to congratulate the others on this fine work."

"I will, sir."

"Dismissed."

(Break)

Jesse drank the last of her milk shuttering. She hated the stuff but Dr. Frasier said it was good for the baby so she drank it regularly. Lately, everyone had been making her feel weak and helpless. She sat down thinking about the last few weeks. Since Jonas had to leave for Langaria she had been left pretty much alone. Alone expect for her parents and they went on mission regularly. Until a few months ago went her father was promoted so he took more care of her.

But when her parents worked late Daniel and Teal'c also helped her out a bit. Of course they also went on mission regularly. It was easy for Daniel since he lived six doors from her but it was still a sign of great friendship to go to the store at 4 in the morning for Vanilla ice cream to satisfy Jesse's craving. Not that she wouldn't have had the nerve to get out and ask him if she hadn't been sleeping in Daniel's room while he roughed it on the couch after Jesse started having back pains.

The only reason Dr. Frasier even let her leave the infirmary was because of the stress Jesse was putting herself in (and the infirmary staff) by glaring and raising her voice to anyone who listened that she wanted to go home. This was something that Jesse would have never done seven months ago, of course seven months ago she didn't feel has big as a small car. Daniel had been injured in a recent mission so SG-1 had downtime. Daniel stuck himself with the baby-sitting job since he lived closer. He had even forced her to stay in his apartment because he knew she would be more entertained there. Jesse sat down on the couch rubbing her fingers into her back as she felt small twinge.

(Break)

"Are you sure?" asked Dr. Frasier.

"We can't be sure." said another doctor. "This is what we got from the blood samples from Jesse and the baby. You have to monitor her closely."

"She should be brought back here."

"Her current arrangements make her comfortable which take some stress away but it would be best if she came back soon."

"Okay, what are the risks now?"

"A lot of things best case we can hope for the baby is not born too premature."

"Too premature?"

"From those results it won't last much longer in the womb. The cause is almost tragic as well."

She didn't say anything so he continued. "We tested the father's blood too. We found something interesting." His tone suggested it wasn't a good kind of interesting. "When we were testing the DNA of the mother and father we noticed that after being mixed for a few hours it started mutating into what could very well be a toxic and with the fear that she might go into early labor we looked at what the effects of any drug that could stop labor would do to the sample."

"And?"

"Before any drug of that nature can be given to Lt. O'Neill her womb would need to be purged of this poison. When you stopped the poison from harming the baby a little ago you just took away a bit of it. It is my theory that the back pain that she's been suffering is a result of the poison rebuilding in her system. She should be warned."

"I thought about that to but that's too much stress."

"Well I wouldn't blame her in the worst case her baby could die." The doctor said solemnly.

(Break)

Jesse closed her eyes as a pain swiped through her. She felt her breathing become harder and tried to call out to Daniel but found it hard to talk. All she could let out was a soft whimper. Daniel wouldn't be able to hear that. She let out another soft whimper and kicked her foot up to let a book fall to the floor.

(Break)

Daniel heard that. He got up from the bed to investigate when he found Jesse in pain on his couch. He didn't remember anything after that. He was so fast. Slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and ran out the door holding Jesse. Later, when he would try to recall it, he wouldn't remember that he almost ran down a mailbox and that he barely escaped ramming them into a telephone pole.

The next thing he remembers was being pushed out of the infirmary as the nurses worked on her.

(Break)

Jesse had barely been awake for a second before a pain hit her making her wish she was knocked out again. Realizing what was going on she gasped this caught Dr. Frasier attention.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked almost weakly. Her pain eased slightly.

"Jesse, how do you feel?" asked Dr. Frasier.

Ignoring the question Jesse asked, "What's wrong? Please tell me."

"Jesse, you've gone into labor. Daniel brought you in and your water just broke there's nothing we can do to stop it now." Dr. Frasier said calmly trying to break it to her as gently as possible.

'What? But its too-ah..." Jesse said as another contraction hit her.

"I know." Dr. Frasier said as a nurse informed her Jesse was five centimeters dilated.

(Break)

General O'Neill ran as fast as his knees could carry him to the infirmary. Sam had just called him telling him something he didn't want to hear. When he reached the infirmary Daniel was staring at the floor. Sam was pacing around the front. Teal'c was standing still near a wall.

"What happened?" asked Jack. They were both silent. "What happened, Carter?" he asked.

"Sir...Jack...um..." Sam was muttering unable to respond. Daniel didn't even try but Teal'c seemed to be thinking about how to tell him.

"From what DanielJackson spoke I believe it has to do with JessicaO'Neill and her unborn child." Teal'c said.

"What happened to them?" Jack asked again even more worried.

"We don't know." Daniel responded. "She was just in pain." Jack paled and if possible Sam paled more too.

Just then Janet came out. They all looked at her expectantly. She tried to keep her face neutral but knew she wouldn't be able to hide the bad news and took a deep breath and said, "It's not good. Jesse went into premature labor. She now six centimeters dilated and her water's broken. There's nothing I can do to stop the labor anymore. We are getting ready to deliver a preemie."

It took a minute or two for anyone to say anything but finally Jack said, "What are the chances she will..." He couldn't finish.

"Jesse is barely seven months pregnant and the baby is a bit undeveloped even for seven months."

"So...her chances are..." asked Sam.

"Slim." She said.

"And JessicaO'Neill?" asked Teal'c.

Janet had hoped they wouldn't ask about Jesse. At the slight fear in Dr. Frasier eye's Daniel asked Teal'c's question again hoping he was wrong.

"Jesse lost lots of blood before she got here that is why she passed out but while we were able to stop the bleeding to a degree we will have to inject the Naqaudah she needs hourly because of the labor and the reason why she went into labor so early that means she will have less energy than she will need in labor..."

"She could die." Jack said finally then looked at the ground.

"It's a realistic possibly. Jesse does have a better chance."

"Dr. Frasier..." said a nurse from the door.

AN: Well here's chapter three don't hit me with things until you read the next chapter. (which I'm already writing)


End file.
